Flora
__NOEDITSECTION__ Code by Forest Yeah, um ''I talk with a mouth full (uh-huh) But I couldn't be sweeter Yep, I'm a cutie in my own way I won't play, follow the leader "And I don't look like them (But I ain't worried about it) I don't talk like them (But I ain't worried about it) I know I'm a gem I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it 'Cause I'm a lady" P E R S O N A L I T Y Flora, if anything, is a handful...Cheeky, fun-loving, rebellious, and girly, Flor's not afraid to speak her mind, do what she loves, and have fun while doing it. She is pretty chatty, strong minded, stubborn, and confident. She is very comfortable in her own scales, and not afraid to be different. She loves dancing, (she's a great dancer), flirting (look out XD). and taking care of her beloved flower garden. She also is quite the optimist, activist, and good friend. She's also very fashion aware. "I know I laugh too loud And I might cry too much (come on) To all those judgy eyes I got a whole lotta love" A P P E A R A N C E Flora has a petite, plump build, filled with curves. Her horns are curved upwards, she has webbing down her neck, and her claws are also webbed. Pastel pinks, light greens, ochre, and peach fill her body in an overlapping rainbow or florals... Her light blue eyes are large, and framed with dark eyelashes, glittery pink eye shadow shimmer across her eyelids. And star shaped glitter freckles shine across her snout. Flor likes wearing not too short, but sassy sundresses, wedge shoes, frilly jackets, and large bows atop her head. Also she wears a necklace of daisies. Most of her clothing are covered in flower patterns, particularly roses. "Cause I don't look like them (But I ain't worried about it) I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it) I know I'm a gem I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it 'Cause I'm a lady" T R I V I A * Loves flowers (especially light pink roses and daisies) * Mad dance skills * Major sass skills * Likes flirting * Flower child * Really loves kittens * HATES spiders * Likes ladybugs * Sweet tooth "And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart, and when I break it down, it's a work of art And if you feel the same, can you participate? I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say And I'm pretty, pretty cute and I'm pretty smart, and when I break it down, it's a work of art And if you feel the same, can you participate? I wanna see you shake, I wanna hear you say" "And I don't look like them I don't talk like them I know I'm a gem, I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it 'Cause I'm a lady And I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it) I don't move like them (But I ain't worried about it) I know I'm a gem I ain't worried about it, I ain't worried about it 'Cause I'm a lady" "Cause I'm a lady (Hey yeah, hey yeah) I'mma, I'mma lady All my girls, tell them you're a lady, tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady All my girls, show them you're a lady, tell the world, say that you're proud to be a lady" Category:Females Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Hybrids Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Performer)